I Want to Fight
by Nuannaiel
Summary: It was said that Ariel had the grace and beauty of her mother and the heart and strength of her father. This is her story. Please read & review :)
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon when two Rangers approached the doors of the King's hall. Bearn, one of the door-wardens stepped forward, "What business do you have here?" He inquired. "We bring a message for the King," The slightly younger Ranger told him. "And it is quite important that we see him right away." Bearn nodded, "Very well, come with me."  
  
He opened the doors and led the two Rangers inside and towards the throne where the King sat. "My Lord, these two Rangers say that they have important news for you," Bearn bowed and the two Rangers stepped forward in front of the dais. "And what news is this?" Aragorn asked as he looked the men up and down for a moment.  
  
They were both cloaked and booted from their journey. Their cloaks were stained by many travels and they both looked slightly weary from their ride. Both were tall but while the elder was dark-haired with grey eyes the younger had fair hair and blue eyes. The younger was the first to speak.  
  
"I am Mardon son of Mardung and this is Galimir son of Gamil. We have ridden many leagues to tell you that orcs have been spotted near The Brown Lands bearing the mark of a red cross." He told the King, "Never before have we seen or heard of such a mark, nor more than a little news of small sorties of remaining orcs from the War of the Ring."  
  
Aragorn was silent for a moment as he reflected on the war all those years ago. Since then he had married Arwen Undómiel and fathered four children, a son and three daughters. He loved his family more than anything and he had wished that his children would never have to see war in their lifetimes.  
  
"This is indeed ill news, how many have been seen?" He asked after telling his servants to bring some food and drink for the Rangers. "The largest was perhaps a few hundreds at most," Galimir spoke up. "Three or four hundred strong but I fear that that is only a small percentage of what is to come." Aragorn looked grave at this news, "Do you know anything about who is commanding them?" He asked.  
  
Mardon shook his head, "No, but he has been given the name Herumor by those who have seen the orcs. They fear that he may be Sauron's successor as Sauron was the successor of Morgoth." He said as two servants came back into the hall bearing a silver flagon and cups, and white cakes. "Many had thought that Saruman was Sauron's only successor but now we have been led to believe otherwise." 


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking with Aragorn, Mardon and Galimir were shown to their lodgings and were left to themselves with the invitation to join Aragorn and his family that evening for dinner. Once Mardon had rested a little while he then decided to take a walk in part of the city. Leaving Galimir resting he left their room and started to explore.  
  
He had not been walking long when he saw a couple of young women walking together and talking slightly ahead of him. Their robes indicated that they were of a higher class than others he had seen that day. One of these women glanced back in his direction and nearly took his breath away. She was tall and slender with long black tresses that tumbled down her back. Her face was fair and her eyes were as grey as a clear evening.  
  
The woman was, though he did not know it then, the youngest daughter of Aragorn - Ariel. It was said by anyone that she had the grace and beauty of her mother and by those that knew her - the heart and strength of her father. Walking with her was Aragorn's next youngest daughter Hafwen who's hair was dark and her eyes were also grey but to Mardon and many others she was not as fair. This was also true for their elder sister though they were both beautiful many thought Ariel had inherited her mother's elvish beauty.  
Hafwen said something as Ariel looked back behind her for a moment and saw the Ranger. From the way he was dressed she knew that he was not from Minas Tirith. She wondered what business could have brought him to the city and if he was even of Gondor. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked her sister.  
  
"Your head is always in the clouds," Hafwen smiled. "I asked you if you enjoyed your sword training this morning?" She asked they rounded a corner and left the Ranger's sight. Ariel had often trained alongside her elder brother, Eldarion in the skill of swordsman-ship. Ariel nodded. "Yes, I did, though sometimes I find that it is pointless. I will probably never see a war in my lifetime," She said and fell silent for a moment as they headed back towards their home.  
  
It was not common for women to fight, in fact, it was extremely rare. There was only knowledge of one woman who had ever fought in a battle. She was a woman whom Ariel had always admired and had loved to hear about when she was a child. She was the Lady Éowyn, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan who, with the halfling Meriadoc, had defeated the Lord of the Nazgûl during the War of the Ring.  
  
Like Aderyn, their elder sister and most women, Hafwen took no pleasure in anything to do with swords or riding horses. Hafwen thought that horses were beautiful creatures but never wished to learn to ride. "But you have a gift, perhaps there is a reason why you have learnt to wield a sword," Hafwen said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mardon sat beside Galimir at the long table in the King's dining hall. It was lavishly spread with platters of good food and a vase of flowers sat in the middle. Also at the table sat King Elessar, Queen Arwen, a young man with a close semblance to the king and two women. The two women were close in womanhood to the king and Mardon thought that one of the women looked slightly familiar. There was also an empty chair directly opposite from Mardon.  
  
"These are three of our four children," Aragorn said. "Our son Eldarion and heir to the throne, and our two eldest daughters Aderyn and Hafwen," He introduced them to the Rangers. "My youngest daughter should be here soon," He said and even as he did so another voice was heard.  
  
"I am sorry that I am late," Ariel apologised as she entered through the doorway and made her way to the table. Mardon looked up in wonder and amazement. He recognised her instantly as the woman he had seen earlier in the day in the city though now she wore a pale blue robe girt with gold and upon her brow sat a circlet of gold.  
  
"This is Ariel, our youngest," Aragorn said as she took her place at the table across from Mardon. She smiled briefly at him but Mardon could see the curiosity in her eyes. "And these two Rangers here are Mardon and Galimir," Aragorn told his family. "They are, for the time being, our guests here," He turned to the two Rangers. "I hope that you feel more than welcome."  
Ariel had also recognised the Ranger from earlier in the day and wondered why they had come. Rangers had not come to the city very often and when they did it was often to bring news of some kind. She knew by looking at their faces that were grim as one who bears ill news something was wrong.  
  
"What is it that brings two Rangers here - surely this is not a social visit?" Ariel asked not long after the meal had begun, looking directly across the table at Mardon. He glanced at Aragorn and cleared his throat. "I do not think that this business should be discussed here at this time," He said.  
  
Ariel was silent for a moment and felt slightly frustrated, no one told her anything. She attempted another question but again the answer was evasive. This frustrated her more and seeing that no matter how hard she pressed she would not get a clear answer she fell silent for the rest of the meal, only to speak when she was spoken to. But she could tell that something important was going to happen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Mardon went to the stables to see how his and Galimir's horses had been housed. He found that they had been well tended to and their mangers were full. "Rest while you can, for soon we may ride to war," He said and caressed the horse's face. As he did so he heard a thundering of hooves behind him.  
  
Turning he saw a younger rider sitting astride a great bay stallion, though he did not recognise the rider until she dismounted. "You ride?" He asked in astonishment. "You sound surprised," Ariel replied as she tied her horse up and glanced over her shoulder, her face flushed slightly from the ride. "Well, it is not common for women to ride, in fact I have only heard of one."  
  
"The Lady Éowyn," Ariel said as she undid the girth. Mardon moved to help her remove the saddle. "Do you think that because I am a woman that I am helpless?" Ariel asked as she removed the saddle with ease and the ostler took it from her to put away. "It is just that I am unaccustomed to this sort of situation," He said.  
  
"Then it would also shock you to know that I am also skilled with the blade?" Ariel took a brush from the ostler and began brushing her horse. "It would indeed," Mardon said and paused for a moment. "Perhaps that is why you asked so many questions last night?" Ariel turned to face him. "I know that something is wrong," She said.  
  
Mardon drew a deep breath. "You are right that this is not a social visit. Orcs have been spotted massing in the north and Galimir and I were sent here to bring word to your father. It is now up to him whether he will send men to join the ever growing number of the remaining elves and men in Ithilien." He told her. "And what of the Rohirrim?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Two other Rangers were sent to the King Éomer with the same message and we hope that he can also send some men to assist us," He said. Ariel put her horse into its stall and the two of them walked outside. In the sunlight Mardon noticed that Ariel's face was a little dirty but to him she still looked beautiful. Her face was grim however, as she assessed the situation in her head.  
  
"Has my father decided anything yet?" She asked, looking up at his face and Mardon shook his head. "He is to be holding a council today to decide if Gondor will send aid," He told Ariel as a messenger approached them. "Are you the Ranger Mardon?" He asked and Mardon nodded. "The king wishes to see you now, follow me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel sat under the White Tree in the Court of the Fountain waiting for her father's council to end. Unfortunately for her it was a long wait. She had walked with Mardon and the messenger towards the King's hall but had stopped in the courtyard, as she knew that she would not to attend the council. Now she was sitting by herself longing to hear the outcome.  
Finally the council ended and Mardon walked with Galimir and the others that had attended the council outside. He saw Ariel sitting under the White Tree and quickly looked away. He did not wish to give her the news, he knew that she would be told but he did not want to be the one to tell her.  
  
Ariel watched the men walk past and looked at Mardon's face as he walked past and knew the result of the council. The men were followed by Eldarion soon after and Ariel stood up to greet him. His face was grim and seemed to sadden when he saw his sister. "What's wrong?" Ariel asked as he drew closer.  
  
Eldarion sat down under the tree and Ariel sat beside him. "Our father is sending a company of men to Ithilien to assist with a new battle," He told her and Ariel was silent for a moment. "Will you be going also?" She asked. "Yes, I shall be going, and as our father is remaining here he has put me in charge."  
  
"When will you be leaving?" Ariel asked, knowing that it would be soon. "Tomorrow morning," He told her. "As long as everything can be arranged this afternoon. We will be leaving early so we can travel for longer, we are hoping to reach the camp in Ithilien by nightfall," Eldarion said.  
  
Ariel was then silent and asked no more questions, her face was full of thought and sadness. Her brother placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, I will lead our people to victory just as our father did fifty years ago. And I shall return," He said. "There are many things that need to be done," Eldarion rose and turned to face his sister. She stood also and they embraced each other.  
As Ariel watched her brother's retreating figure she remembered her sister's words. 'You have a gift, perhaps there is some reason why you have learnt to wield a sword.' Ariel then turned and walked towards the doors of her father's hall. "I wish to see my father," She told the doorwarden. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to go with them," Ariel said as she walked towards her father and stood in front of him. Aragorn looked at his daughter only half surprised, he had figured that when Ariel found out that she would want to go. "You want to go with the company to Ithilien?" He asked and Ariel nodded. "I can ride and I can fight," She said and Aragorn's heart fell. Already he was sending his semi-reluctant son to the battle and now his youngest daughter wanted to go?  
  
He shook his head. "No, I cannot let you go. You will be better off staying here in Minas Tirith, where it is safe" He told his daughter. But of course, this was not the answer that Ariel wished to hear. "You cannot let me go because I am a woman?" She asked and Aragorn said nothing.  
  
"That is why you will not let me go and fight. I have the skill but I must stay here because of my gender? I want to ride and I want to fight yet I am not allowed. Might I remind you of the Lady Éowyn? She rode with the Riders of Rohan and defeated the Witchking - something that no man could ever do.  
  
"I want to fight and yet you tell me that I must stay," Tears came into her eyes as she spoke. "I must stay in the city but to me the city is a cage. You let Eldarion lead the soldiers though he wishes for no war, no real need to use the skills he has with a sword but you will not let me go - even though I want to?  
  
"Why then did you ever allow me to learn how to fight if it is a skill unused? Was it just because doing so made me happy?" A tear rolled down her cheek and she drew in her breath. "I will not go and watch them leave tomorrow for it will hurt too much to think that I could have traveled and fought with them.  
  
"Instead I ask you to tell Eldarion that I love him very much and will be wishing for his quick and safe return," Ariel said and turned and walked towards the doors. The doors were opened for her and she did not look back as she passed through them and they were shut behind her, leaving Aragorn alone in the hall.  
  
He sat for a long time thinking about this new enemy. It was beginning to tear Middle Earth apart but now it was beginning to tear his family apart. He did not like to see his children upset but he knew that he had probably made the best decision by not letting Ariel go. He hoped he had made the best decision. 


	7. Chapter 7

Very early the next morning, even before the sun had risen, Ariel was up and out of bed. She had made her decision, and although it pained her to think that she was disobeying her father, she would ride with the company and fight alongside them when the time came.  
  
She had decided the evening before as she sat in her bedroom by herself. She had told Iorwen, her maid, that she would not be going down to dinner and that she wished to have some time to herself. While all the servants were busy and after she had eaten some of the food Iorwen had brought up to her she started to get ready.  
  
Very carefully she had taken some clean male clothing from some washing. From the kitchen's storehouse she took a few apples and a little of the dried fruits and salted meats that she had found. She also filled a leather flagon with water. All of this she packed into her pack and when she was back up in her room she hid it underneath her bed beside a wooden box.  
Now, dressed in some of the male clothing, she knelt beside her bed and pulled her pack and wooden box out from under it. Carefully opening the box she took from it a sheathed sword. Standing up she fastened the belt around her waist and surveyed her reflection in the mirror. "Almost a soldier she said to herself and drew her sword. She looked at it for a moment and remembered when she was given it.  
  
Aragorn had given it to her two years earlier on her sixteenth birthday and it had always been her most treasured gift. She valued it as much as her stallion whom she had named Wingfoot, after the name her father had been given by Éomer when they met in Rohan fifty years before. She lifted the blade and cut her hair so that it fell just above her shoulders.  
  
Then satisfied with what she now saw she flung a cloak about her shoulders and grabbed her pack. She slipped down the stairs and as quietly as possible she made her way out into the streets and hurried towards the stables where her horse was waiting for her. He recognized her voice instantly.  
  
"Well, Wingfoot, the time has finally come - we shall ride to war today," She told the horse and Wingfoot nuzzled her hand as if he understood. "I never thought that this day would ever come but now it is here," She said as she quickly saddled and bridled her stallion. Once he was ready Ariel led the horse to where all the men had already started gathering. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eldarion surveyed the gathering mass of men. All of them wore shiny mailcoats and helms and had swords by their sides. Most were on foot and others were with horses, checking their girths, caressing their horses, talking amongst themselves and looking nervously northward. Many of the men were middle-aged, a few older and some younger. He saw one, who looked no more than twenty at most, sitting astride a horse. He did not speak with anyone.  
  
Beside Eldarion stood his father, mother, the two Rangers, Aderyn and Hafwen. Both Eldarion and his family were upset at the fact that Ariel had refused to come and see the company off. Aragorn soon turned to his son. "It is time," He said and raising his voice he spoke to the company. "You are all setting out to fight a battle," He began.  
  
"Such a battle has not been fought since the Third Age and I send you now to Ithilien to aid in the destruction of this new enemy of the Free People. My son shall led you," Aragorn placed his hand on Eldarion's shoulder. "Respect his decisions as if they were my own." He turned to face Eldarion. "They're all yours son," He said, Eldarion nodded and stepped forward. "We shall ride together, fight together and together we shall prevail." Cheers came from the soldiers and he drew his sword. "For Gondor!"  
  
Sheathing his sword and before he and the two Rangers headed over to where their horses waited Eldarion said goodbye to his family. He hugged his two sisters and mother and at last stood in front of his father. "I hope to make you proud," He told him. "I am already proud of you," Aragorn said and they embraced. "Please tell Ariel that I shall miss her," Eldarion whispered as he turned and walked to his horse and mounted. "To victory!"  
Aragorn watched the company ride out through the Great Gates as the rising sun shone on their helms and mail, making them glitter. Long he watched them and with a heavy heart. "I wished that this day would never come to our children," He said to Arwen who stood beside him. "No one should ever have to see war."  
Ariel rode beside another young soldier. He had brown hair and blue eyes and couldn't have been much older than her. They had not gone far when he turned to her. "Hello my name is Amren," He introduced himself and they rode on. "What's your name?" He asked and Ariel was silent for a short moment. "My name? My name is Bergren," She told him. 


	9. Chapter 9

The company rode for many leagues towards Ithilien, and as the second day of the company's journey drew on towards nightfall they came to the camp. Ariel could see many ordered rows of tents and booths, lines of picketed horses, and a great number of men and elves moving about.  
  
Two riders on horseback approached the company in the waxing moonlight. As they drew closer Ariel could see that one rider was an elf. "Greetings Eldarion it gladdens our heart that Gondor brings aid," The elf said. "Legolas is my name and this is Elboron son of Faramir," He introduced the other rider. "You are more than welcome. Come, your lodgings have been arranged." Elboron said and the two riders turned their horses and the members of the company followed behind.  
Ariel unrolled her bedroll inside her small tent. It was small and could fit two at the most but as of yet she had no one sharing with her and she was silently grateful. If anyone found out that she had ridden in disguise against her father's wishes she would most certainly be sent home. As she arranged the rest of her belongings she heard the tent flap open.  
  
"Well, we meet again Bergren," Amren said as he entered and Ariel smiled at him as he put his things down and started to sort out his bedroll. Though disappointed that she had to share her lodgings Ariel was relieved that she had to share with Amren. She liked Amren. "So we do, welcome."  
  
The two of them had talked long on the journey and they had fast become friends. Ariel had learnt a lot about Amren and his family and he, of course, asked Ariel many questions about herself, her family, her training and other such matters. Ariel had to invent all of her answers and felt terrible telling him those lies and deceiving him. But she knew she could not tell him the truth.  
Later that night Ariel could not sleep. Whether it was because she was worrying about how her family had reacted to her disappearance or if it were just the excitement of going into battle she did not know. Deciding to take a walk she put her belt around her waist and slipped out into the cool evening air.  
  
As she walked she saw an elf sitting by the fire which was flickering in the dark. As she walked closer the elf turned and looked up at her. Ariel saw instantly that the elf was Legolas. He smiled at her as she sat down and faced him. "I understand that you were one of King Elessar's companions during the War of the Ring." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes I was one of the Fellowship of the Ring," Legolas said. "Aragorn was a good friend and until now all has been well while he has been King." Legolas looked into the fire, remembering the journey that they had taken years ago. "Why do you ask?" He glanced at the young soldier sitting beside him who looked away for a short moment.  
  
"He is our King and I loved to hear the stories when I was younger. I had always wanted to meet those that were involved," The soldier said. "Was there any story that was your favourite?" Legolas asked. "The Lady Éowyn of Rohan," The soldier answered straight away and then fell silent and did not look him in the eye. Legolas too was silent for a moment.  
  
"Why was that story your favourite - was it because one day you wanted to be like her?" He asked and Ariel looked up. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I know that you, like your father and the Lady Éowyn, have ridden in disguise so that you may fight this battle," He told her.  
  
"How did you know who I was?" Ariel demanded, her voice sounding nervous. "I am not easily fooled. You act much like your father and though your hair is now short you still look a lot like your mother," Legolas said. "Please do not tell anyone who I am," She pleaded. "I don't want to go back, I want to fight. Please promise me that you won't say anything to anyone." Legolas was silent and then nodded. "I promise I will not tell unless it is very important that someone must know."  
  
Ariel thanked him and for a while they talked together before they each headed back towards their lodgings. As she walked Ariel felt uneasy. Something about the camp did not seem right and she gripped her sword hilt. The silence was then broken by a yell that woke many of the soldiers up, then the sound of rushing feet as orcs burst out of the trees.  
  
Quickly drawing her sword she fought with one of the orcs. From the corner of her eye she saw soldiers running out of their tents with their swords raised. With one quick swing she hewed the orc's neck and it fell to the ground. Her first kill.  
  
Swinging her sword again it connected with another orc's. She fought hard against it and managed to knock it to the ground. It was not dead, only dying and it cackled up at her. "You fight.like a.girl," It spat and Ariel rose her sword above her head. "No," She said with a small smile creeping over her face. "I fight like a woman," She said and brought the sword down onto the orc. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Ariel?" Iorwen called at Ariel's door. She got no reply so pushed the door gently open and stepped inside. Ariel was not inside her room and Iorwen recalled what the woman had said to her the night before. "I am not going to see the men leave to go to war. It will only make me feel worse. If I am not about tomorrow it is because I am walking about the city trying to gather my thoughts. Do not worry about me."  
  
Iorwen made up the bed and tidied a little before leaving the room. As she walked along the passage she met Hafwen who had been on her way to see if Arial was all right. "She is not in her room, she must have gone for a walk to clear her head," Iorwen told her. "Oh, thankyou Iorwen, did she tell you where she was going?" The maid shook her head. "I know where she'll be," Hafwen said and hurried back the way she had come.  
There was one place in Minas Tirith that Ariel had always gone if she had been upset or just wanted to be alone. It was near the edge of the city and a good half-hours walk from their home, and from it you could see far out across the plains. They had found the spot as children and Ariel loved looking out at the world from there.  
  
But, she was not there and Hafwen's heart fell. She wanted to find her sister and could think of no other places to look. She thought that her sister was just wandering about the streets aimlessly and alone. But as the city was large and she did not know where to look Hafwen knew that she would most likely not find her easily.  
As the day wore on there was still no sign of Ariel. The noonday meal was a lot quieter than usual. Aragorn was deep in thought about the company and the battle that they now rode towards and Hafwen was worrying about Ariel. Now as the afternoon sun shone through her window Hafwen decided to see if Ariel had returned to her bedroom.  
  
She knocked at the door before walking inside. As she stood in the empty room something did not seem right to her. She knelt down beside Ariel's bed and pulled the wooden box out from under it and opened the lid. "Oh no," She murmured as she saw the box's contents. Normally Ariel kept her sword in the box but in its place were locks of her hair. Slowly she shut the box and ran to find Iorwen. It did not take long to find her and the two of them went to Ariel's room.  
Iorwen shook her head in shock and amazement. She was amazed that Ariel had gone behind her father's back; that she had managed to not be found out until now when she was many leagues away. "Just like the Lady Éowyn," Hafwen sighed as she tried to picture her sister riding alongside the soldiers and right under her brother's nose. "We will have to tell your father," Iorwen told Hafwen as she closed the lid of the box. 


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun rose in the morning over the camp Ariel was exhausted. The last of the band of orcs had been overthrown and the soldiers set about clearing the camp. Ariel looked about and saw many dead, dying and injured. She shivered at the sight of the orcs even in daylight. Slowly she walked back to her tent, though what she saw made her very upset.  
  
Lying, in front of the tent Ariel shared with Amren, there was a body. It was the body of a young soldier who had for a very short period of time had been her friend. She saw that he had a grievous wound to his stomach as she fell to her knees beside him. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she did not even bother to brush them away.  
Mardon too, was surveying the remains of the battle. The enemy had had the upper hand this time, attacking when all save the watchmen were sleeping. He picked a helmet up from the ground and examined it. Sure enough, it was marked with a red cross - the mark of Herumor. He dropped it to the ground hoping that King Éomer would send aid and soon.  
  
He walked through the campsite trying to assess the damage. As he walked he saw a young soldier kneeling over another body. He paused and watched the young soldier for a moment. The soldier looked up briefly and Mardon looked directly into his grey eyes and for some reason he was reminded of Ariel.  
  
He had seen her in the afternoon not long after the council had been held. She looked upset about something. Her brother leaving perhaps he had thought as he watched her for a moment, captivated by her beauty. She had looked over in his direction and he saw that her grey eyes were full of sadness. She had then turned and disappeared from view.  
  
Now, as he watched, Legolas stooped to pluck a couple of undamaged arrows from the ground. He placed them in his quiver and walked over to the young soldier. He knelt down beside him and spoke with him for a while before standing. He helped the soldier to his feet and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
"Mardon," Galimir said from behind and he turned. "Look," Galimir pointed towards the north-east at a large company of horses and riders, and further back a large band of dwarves followed. "Rohan and Gimli's folk have sent aid at last, alas, if only they had come last night perhaps our fortunes may have been different," He said, shading his eyes to see the approaching riders clearer. "But we still would have been unprepared for the attack," Mardon told him as they walked to the edge of the campsite to greet the Rohirrim.  
  
"Rohan, you are a more than welcome sight," Eldarion greeted the man who rode forward. "I apologise that we could not have come any earlier. It seems as if you could have used our help," The man said. "I am Elfwine son of Éomer," He said and Eldarion introduced himself. "It is good to meet you," Elfwine dismounted and shook his hand. "We met an errand rider of Gondor along the way. He says he has an important message for you." 


	13. Chapter 13

"You are saying that Ariel, my very own sister has been riding with this company?" Eldarion asked, frowning after the errand rider had explained about Ariel's disappearance. The messenger nodded. "She was nowhere in the city and both her sword and horse are missing. Therefore the King is led to believe that Ariel has ridden in your company. He requests that she is sent home immediately."  
  
Eldarion just nodded absentmindedly and turned away so that could have a moment by himself to think. Ariel had ridden under his command and he did not even know it? He watched as a dead soldier was moved from where he lay and began to worry. He worried that Ariel may not have made it through the night and began desperately searching for her.  
  
He walked from one end of the camp to the other but could not find her. As he kept looking he became more and more convinced that she had been killed the night before. He worried about how his father would feel, losing his youngest daughter. Almost blinded by grief and panic he nearly walked right past Legolas who spoke to him.  
Legolas had heard what news the errand rider brought and when he saw the state of Aragorn's son he knew he had to speak to him. "Your sister Ariel is safe," He said to Eldarion's relief. "I will show you where she is, follow me," Legolas told him and showed Eldarion to where Ariel was sitting, wrapped in a blanket.  
At first glance Eldarion did not even recognise her but when she looked up he knew her. He hurried over to her and embraced her in a hug. "An errand rider has come from Minas Tirith," He said. "Our father wants you home and out of danger as soon as possible. He fears that it is too dangerous for you to stay," He said as he pulled back and Ariel looked up at him.  
  
"I do not wish to go back," She said firmly. "It is no more dangerous for me here than for anybody else. It is probably more dangerous for me if I were to journey back to Minas Tirith accompanied by only a few, I would be more of a target would I not?" Ariel reasoned and Eldarion was silent. He knew his sister well enough that she would not give up easily.  
  
Ariel looked at him pleadingly. "You must remember that this was my choice and mine alone. I will suffer any consequences that come of it. I only wish that you will send the errand rider back with the message of my staying in the company," Ariel looked up at Legolas who stood close by and hoped that he would say something to change her brother's mind.  
"Tell my father, the King, that when given the choice to return home or to stay and fight Ariel has chosen to stay. I was unable to sway her in her decision and now she rides known to all," Eldarion told the errand rider. "King Elessar shall not be happy with this news but if it has been decided I guess that I must deliver it," The errand rider said and went to get ready to ride back to Minas Tirith. 


	14. Chapter 14

The news seemed to spread around the camp almost like wildfire - the King's daughter had been riding with them in disguise and now would still ride and fight with them. When some heard they were reminded of the story of the Lady Éowyn while others disapproved, openly or inwardly.  
  
When Mardon heard the news he wanted to find her, for that woman intrigued him. He walked through the camp, passing many soldiers who were packing up their things, looking for Ariel. He walked for a little while before finding her, standing by the dead campfire, speaking with Elfwine and Elboron.  
  
He recognised her as the younger soldier he had seen that morning and although her hair was short and she was dressed as a male she still looked beautiful to him. He wished to speak with her but she was deep in conversation with both men. Reluctantly, he headed back to his booth.  
  
Soon the camp had been cleared and packed up. The companies of Ithilien, Gondor and Rohan rode together with their leaders near the head of the column. Ariel rode behind her brother and beside Legolas and Gimli, who once again rode behind his elf friend. The elf and dwarf very easily kept the conversation going by telling her about the different members of the fellowship.  
  
Mardon was only a little further behind Ariel, Legolas and Gimli but could hear none of their conversation. He had not spoken with her since they had been in the stables back in Minas Tirith. Suddenly as her laughter rang out, a large contrast to the near silence, he hoped that he would be able to speak with her again.  
Mardon got his chance later in the day when the large army stopped for a break. He dismounted and after watering his horse he walked over to where she was resting near Legolas. Her eyes were closed but she opened them as his shadow fell over her.  
  
"I suppose you have heard then?" She asked as she sat up, and Mardon nodded and sat down beside her. "It is quite hard not to, the whole army has been discussing it," He told Ariel. "I guess it was a shock, though I was hoping that I would not be found out," Ariel said and opened her pack. She took a drink of water and offered him some of the dried fruit that she had left.  
  
"You are full of surprises," Mardon said as he accepted a little of the dried fruit. "Shall I take that as a compliment?" Ariel asked, with half a smile on her face. "If you wish," Mardon looked up as Eldarion walked over. "It is time that we moved on," He said. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mardon mounted his horse and found himself actually riding beside Ariel. They did not talk much as they knew they were fast approaching the enemy. "Are you still sure that you want to be here?" He ventured a question after the first scouts returned with no sightings. "Yes," Ariel replied. "Though I may not like the outcome, I would rather fight than be stuck back in the city."  
  
Eldarion was about to venture another question when another scout galloped towards the head of the column, visibly shaken. Eldarion rode forward to greet him. "What have you seen?" He asked. "There are many orcs near," The rider said. "And a large fortress, the likes of which I have never seen." Eldarion's face was grim. "Are they aware of our presence?" He asked and the scout nodded. "I think so."  
The army rode on until they themselves saw what the scout had reported. Eldarion spoke with the other leaders before sending the message to all of the army. "We will split into three separate groups, the first company shall enter the battle first. All archers will be positioned in a place where they can shoot. The second company will wait until Legolas gives the signal before entering into the battle."  
  
Eldarion, Elfwine and Elboron were to lead the first company and Ariel grabbed her brother's hand as he rode past. "Please be careful," She said, her voice full of concern and Eldarion nodded. "I will," He said and squeezed her hand. "You be careful yourself," He said and was silent for a moment. "I am proud of you," He spoke again. "And I of you," Ariel told him before he encouraged his horse forward and gave the signal for the first group to head into the battle.  
Archers took their positions in range anything that dared to come to close to the second group. Men on horses lined up nervously, followed by men and dwarves on foot and behind them were the few elves that were not archers. Amongst them, Ariel watched as her brother rode away in the first company.  
  
Legolas was positioned where he had a good view of the battlefield, trying to judge the right time to lead the second attack. A few moments passed which seemed like hours to the second company as they waited for the command to attack. Legolas then turned his head and commanded something in elvish.  
  
He then headed back towards the men and mounted his horse. He turned and looked at Ariel who asked him if it were time and nodded. Gimli was lifted up behind him and drawing their swords, they spurred their horses and galloped on towards the battle-scene. 


	16. Chapter 16

As Ariel rode towards the battlefield she saw that the enemy's numbers were large and as of yet it was not clear which side was stronger. Beside her Gimli slipped off Legolas's horse and landed on the ground. She did not have much time to hope that the other horses did not trample on him for the second company was soon completely involved in the battle.  
  
Her sword clashed against the enemy's as she fought with all her strength. She knew that this battle would be a lot longer and tougher than the last. As she slew an orc she glanced about in the hope that she could see her brother. But all that she saw was another orc coming towards her.  
  
As she fought against the enemy she slowly gained towards the hideous fortress that the scout had spoken of. Scanning it quickly she saw a small tunnel-like entrance, unguarded towards the base and wondered if she could get through it. Suddenly, Wingfoot reared up and Ariel fell off backwards, landing onto the cold, hard ground.  
"Mardon!" He heard Ariel call his name and looked about the battlefield quickly. He saw her standing on the ground fighting an orc and quickly hewing another orc neck he galloped towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up behind her. "There is an unguarded tunnel just to our left." She spoke into his ear and he rode towards it.  
Quickly dismounting the two slipped into the tunnel. "Do you know where this might lead?" Mardon asked and Ariel shook her head and the two walked on, their swords readied. Ariel heard a noise behind them and reached out to grab Mardon's arm but couldn't find it. "Mardon?" She called out before being grabbed roughly from behind.  
"Does Gondor send their women to fight their battles now do they?" An older man with light grey hair and wrinkled skin asked mockingly as he looked Ariel up and down. His robes were blood red and he smelt as bad as the orcs, Herumor, she presumed. Ariel said nothing as she looked about the room in which they stood.  
  
There were banners hanging on the walls, all of which boasted the red cross. The guards that stood on either side of her and at the doorway also bore the same device. Her sword had been taken from her and she stood, facing Herumor. "But I am incredibly curious, tell me, why would the King send his own daughter to fight his battle?" He spoke again after looking out over the battlefield to see the progress of the battle.  
  
"And how would you know who I am?" Ariel demanded. Herumor glanced over his shoulder at her. "I have my sources," He said, grinning and baring stained and chipped teeth that made her shudder. He watched the battle a little longer. "What makes your army so sure that they can defeat me?" He gloated and Ariel looked away. 


	17. Chapter 17

As Ariel looked away she caught a glimpse of a shadow through the doorway. It did not look like an orc's shadow nor one of Herumor's guards and it seemed to be directing others silently. Her thoughts shifted straight away to Mardon. "What is it that makes you so sure that your army will defeat ours?" She asked. "But, I am sure that no matter what the outcome you will never learn what it will be," She said after a pause.  
  
"What did you say?" Herumor took a step towards her. "I said that you would never learn the outcome from this battle," Ariel looked him straight in the eye and Herumor laughed. It was a horrible sound and Ariel looked towards the doorway again but the shadow had disappeared and her heart fell. "I will never be defeated," Herumor said and walked back to where he could see the battle again.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Ariel asked. "Your men are weak - and fatigued, but my uruk-hai are still strong and ready to fight," He said, still content in watching the battle's proceedings. "But would they still be as strong and ready to fight if you were dead?" Ariel asked him. "That will never happen," He said and turned his head sharply towards the doorway as he heard a crash.  
  
Within moments Mardon and a large number of men burst into the room wielding their swords. Having caught most guards off their guard they had the immediate advantage. Behind them more orcs and guards running into the room and the men tried to fight them off too. The guards beside Ariel drew their swords and pushed her backwards and she landed on the cold, stony ground.  
Mardon glanced over at Ariel and saw the nervous look on her face as she tried to get out of the way of the fight and not get stood on. He knew that without a sword Ariel was vulnerable with no way of protecting herself. It was her sword that gave her the confidence and without it she was afraid. He couldn't get to her though, as the flow of orcs into the room was thick.  
Herumor knew that he had to get out of the room and grabbed Ariel by the arm. He made for another doorway, which had been secretly hidden by a large tapestry (which also bore the red cross). He tried to pull Ariel towards it but she resisted. His grip was strong and she knew by looking about the room that no one could help her.  
  
Then, in the midst of her struggle she noticed that Herumor wore a sword. She twisted herself around slightly and on the third attempt drew the sword from his scabbard. Herumor realised what she had done and let go of her arm in an attempt to escape with his life. Ariel swung the sword and it connected with his body. As he fell, Ariel felt exhausted and collapsed onto the floor. 


	18. Chapter 18

Ariel opened her eyes to find herself lying in a warm bed with the sunlight streaming into the room. "Where am I?" She asked as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. Eldarion was sitting beside her bed and Legolas was there also. "You are in the house of Faramir," Eldarion told her, happy to see her awake, indicating an older man who stood at the end of the bed.  
  
"Welcome to Ithilien Ariel, daughter of Aragorn," The man smiled kindly at her and Ariel frowned. "How did I get here?" She asked her brother. "You were exhausted when Mardon found you, we carried you back here on horseback and you did not wake once. We were worried about you," He told her.  
"So this is the other woman who rode disguised with men to fight." An older woman said as she came into the room and sat down on the end of the bed. "You are the Lady Éowyn!" Ariel said in amazement and Éowyn nodded. "And I know who you are, you are the daughter of Aragorn," She smiled, reflecting briefly on the past. "From what I have heard you are very alike to your father," Éowyn told her.  
  
They talked for a while before Éowyn left with Eldarion and Legolas so Ariel could rest some more. "I hope that you will be well enough to join us for dinner tonight," Éowyn said as she left and Ariel nodded. "I hope I will be too," She said as her eyes began to close involuntary.  
Ariel slept peacefully for a while before waking again to find Mardon standing in the doorway, just watching her. "I was wondering when you were going to come by," She said as she sat up and Mardon came into the room. "It is good to see you awake," He said as he sat down beside her bed and looked at her for a moment in silence before speaking.  
  
"Like the Lady Éowyn you rode disguised with your men and like the Lady Éowyn you defeated a powerful enemy," He paused. "But is it also like the Lady Éowyn that you love another?" He asked softly. "There is one that I love," Ariel answered. "He is a tall, handsome Ranger who I hope feels the same way about me," She said, smiling at him.  
  
Ariel felt her eyes closing again and Mardon could see that she was still tired. "I should let you get your rest," He said as he stood up. He lent over and kissed her brow and left the room after casting one more glance back at her. Ariel smiled as she slipped back into dreams that were in no way shadowed. 


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later the army arrived outside Minas Tirith. While the others set up camp the leaders, Ariel and the Rangers headed into the city. As they walked towards the King's Hall Ariel was glad to be home. She suddenly could not wait to see her family although she feared what her father would say. As they approached the hall Bearn opened the doors for them.  
  
They entered the hall and Aragorn, stood up from his throne and hurried towards them. He embraced his son and when he pulled back Eldarion could see that his father was grieved. "Eldarion, your sister, she." Aragorn began. "I am here father," Ariel said as she stepped forward into his view.  
  
Aragorn's face was suddenly filled with joy and confusion. "The messenger did not return, and only two days ago your horse returned rider-less. I feared the worst," He told her as he embraced his daughter. "Find the rest of my family and tell them that both Eldarion and Ariel are home and safe," He told the servants. "And we must have a feast to celebrate their return and victory."  
"Ariel!" Hafwen ran into the hall and embraced her sister. "I didn't want to believe that you were dead, I am so glad that you are home and safe," She said. "You will have to tell me everything later," She whispered into her ear before pulling away so that Aderyn and Arwen could welcome Ariel back home.  
Mardon sat at the King's table beside Galimir once again. The table was spread even more lavishly than before and Mardon knew that as soon as the returning of Aragorn's two children the preparations had begun. As well as Aragorn's family, Legolas, Elfwine, Elboron and Gimli also sat at the table. There was one empty chair again and that belonged to Ariel.  
  
In place of the soldier that had been, a lady sat down at the table. Instead of male clothing she wore a dress, her hair and face were clean and a circlet once again sat on her brow. She also wore a smile and Mardon knew that she was happy to be home with her family.  
The conversation at the table was full of tales of the past few days both inside and outside of the city. When they had finished in the dinning hall Mardon and Ariel walked together outside under the few stars that had appeared in the sky. As they said goodnight at Ariel's door Mardon lent down and kissed her cheek.  
  
Happily, Ariel climbed the stairs to her room. As she entered she saw Iorwen and Hafwen sitting on her bed waiting for her to tell them everything. After changing into her night-clothes and slipping into her bed she recounted much of her story into the early hours of the morning. 


	20. Chapter 20,Epilogue

The next morning Ariel rode out to the camp with her father, brother, the other leaders and the Rangers. She felt sad as she would have to say goodbye to those who she had met and become friends with. She first said goodbye to Legolas who invited her to return to Ithilien at anytime she wished. Elfwine also invited her to come to Rohan as the Rohirrim would gladly welcome someone who had followed in the Lady Éowyn's footsteps.  
  
Finally she came to Mardon. "I have to go away now as I have a few things that I must attend to but I shall return as soon as possible," He told her. "I wish to go with you," She said. "But, I also wish to stay with my family so I will wait here and hope that you return quickly," She told him and he nodded. "I shall hurry back," He said and they embraced and kissed. After the camp had been packed up those who were staying in Minas Tirith headed back towards the city while the others headed towards Rohan and the Glittering Caves or back to Ithilien. Ariel rode between her father and brother but often cast a glance back over her shoulder in Mardon's direction.  
  
~  
  
Mardon returned within three days and Ariel was glad to see him. They spent days together walking through the city talking about the past and their future. A week after his return Mardon proposed to Ariel and she accepted. The two were married the following spring.  
  
After their marriage they rode firstly to Rohan to visit Elfwine, King Éomer and the Queen Lothíriel. They dwelt there for a couple of weeks before riding to Ithilien to visit Faramir, the Lady Éowyn and Legolas. Once returning to Gondor they decided that they would reside in Minas Tirith.  
  
A year later Ariel gave birth to a son whom they named Amren, after the soldier that had been killed in the attack on the campsite. He later became the elder brother to two girls who were both considered beautiful.  
  
When Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took came to Minas Tirith after the death of King Éomer Ariel spent time with them, learning even more about her father and his companions. Meriadoc of course, was interested in her story as he had been with Éowyn when she had ridden disguised and defeated the Lord of the Nazgûl.  
  
Ariel was upset when Aragorn passed, as was the rest of her family. Eldarion was crowned king and often held counsel with his sister. When Arwen came and said farewell to her daughters Ariel cried as she could see her mother's pain. After Arwen had left Ariel sought her strength in her husband, her brother and sisters and her son and daughters. 


End file.
